Star Wars: Race to home (WIP)
by Jazzhands07
Summary: Meet Star Wars fan, Charlie Evergreen. She's a junior high schooler who has a normal life in St. Louis, Missouri. Until, one night, she gets hit by a mysterious rock, making her unconscious. When that happened, she spawns to the Star Wars universe, before the Force Awakens. Now, she teams up with a group from the Resistance, and protects her from Kylo, before she wakes up!
1. Chapter 1

Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE SEVEN IN A HALF**

**RACE TO HOME**

**MASTER LUKE SKYWALKER IS STILL HIDDEN, AND RESISTANCE'S GENERAL, LEIA ORGANA, SEARCHES FOR THE MAP OF HER LOST BROTHER BEFORE THE FIRST ORDER FINDS IT FIRST.**

**WHILE THAT COVERS, WE MEET A JUNIOR STUDENT BACK ON PLANET EARTH. WITH A SINGLE HIT BY A STRANGE ROCK ON THE HEAD, SHE TRANSPORT TO THE WORLD, WHICH WE KNOWN AS **_**STAR WARS**_**. SHE GETS HELP WITH THE SIDE GROUP OF THE RESISTANCE, THE BRIGHT REBELLIONS.**

**NOW, IT'S THE REBELLIONS TURN TO PROTECT THE GIRL FROM FIRST ORDER'S LEADER, KYLO REN, AND LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP AND TEAMWORK...**

Chapter 1

(We see space, so many stars, and nothing around so far. Until, we come upon a shadow. A triangle shaped. We suddenly reveal it was First Order's Star Destroyer, hovering above us)

( In the destroyer, the sound of stormtroopers tremble through the metal hallways, to their places. Mouse Droids roaming around on their wheels. Through the hallways, we can hear screaming, and zaps from the interrogation room. As we got closer to the room, we saw a guy, lying on a table, getting zapped over and over again. The one who keeps zapping him is the general of First Order, Hux. He continues on, hearing the bloody scream of the gentlemen. Then, he stops. The guy breathes, fast.)

**Hux**: Now, I will ask you one more time… *he puts the zapper, closer to the guys face* Where is the map to Skywalker?

**Resistance Spy**: F-for the last goddamn time, I-I DON'T KNOW! THE GENERAL DIDN'T TELL ME!

**Hux**: *zaps the guy to the face*

**Resistance Spy**: *screams in pain*

**Hux**: *moves the zapper away*

**Resistance Spy**: *breathes heavily, tears streaming down*

**Hux: **I'm warning you, resistance scum. If you don't tell me about the resistance, you'll be dead where you're standing.

**?**: That's enough.

( General Hux stopped, and turned to the mysterious figure. Beside him were two staff members. The resistance spy looked at him, breathing faster. He nods his head, keep saying no. The mysterious figure was none other than the leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.)

**Hux**: My leader. *stands up* This spy won't tell where the map is.

**Kylo**: *examines the spy*

**Resistance Spy**: *nods his head, sweating everywhere* Please! I'm telling you the truth! I don't know the map to Skywalker!

**Kylo**: *turns to the spy, nodding* I know your fear… you're afraid you will tell the truth to me, so I can end him… *turns around*

**Resistance Spy**: *shakes, and nods no* No, no, no! I know nothing about Skywalker! *sobs* Please! Let me go!

**Kylo**: *turns, quickly, to the spy, and chokes him*

**Resistance Spy**: *raises his head up, choking*

**Kylo**: *walks closer to the spy, nodding his head* I know you want to get out… but, that won't happen… unless you tell me… *tightens his fist*

**Resistance Spy**: *couldn't speak, and tries to escape from choking*

**Kylo**: *comes closer* Where… is… the map?! *snaps his neck*

**Resistance Spy**: *dies, and falls down*

**Kylo**: *turns to the two* He deserves it, anyways. *he walks out of the room*

**Hux**: *follows, passes by the two, and turns to them* Pick up the body. Throw it away. I can't stand looking at it. *continues to walk out*

( We cut to Kylo and Hux, walking to the room where Holographed Snoke, supreme leader, lies in.)

**Snoke (holographed)**: *leans to them* So, did you find the map from the spy?

**Hux**: *bows, then nods* No, sir.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *sighs in disappointment* I can't believe another spy wouldn't tell us the map to Skywalker. That's the fourth time.

**Hux**: I agree, sir. We must find other rebellions to tell us where he is, or else they find him first.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *leans back, nodding* Well, General, you may continue your search. *turns to Kylo* I need to talk to him.

**Kylo**: *looks up*

**Hux**: *bows* Yes, sir. *walks pass through Kylo, giving him a look*

**Snoke (holographed)**: *crosses his arms* Such cowards… they're not brave enough to face the truth.

**Kylo**: But, what if they actually don't know where the map is?

**Snoke (holographed)**: *slam his right palm to the arm of the throne* THEY DO! *sighs, covering his face, and looks back at him* You still need your training…

**Kylo**: *looks down* I know. I'm still learning. *looks back up* I just need more time…

**Snoke (holographed)**: *nods* Indeed. There's a lot more to complete. Return to your mission. Someone must know the map to Skywalker. *disappears*

**Kylo**: *nods* As you wish. *turns, and walks away*

( As he walks out of the throne room, Phasma, captain of First Order, walks up to him, with a couple of stormtroopers by her side.)

**Phasma**: Sir, we still can't find the map. Should we still keep looking?

**Kylo**: *continues walking* Yes.

**Phasma**: *walks beside him* But, sir, it's impossible. Every spy doesn't know the map to him. We need someone who knows everything more than just them, sir.

**Kylo**: *turns to her* Then, who should I get?

**Phasma**: Either your mother or father.

**Kylo**: *looks away, tightening his left palm* Those two have no information about him. They're useless and pathetic. Especially my father.

**Phasma**: Then, what are other options to do, sir?

**Kylo**: *turns to her, again* We'll find someone smart… *turns away, and walks* Someone who knows much about the map...

**Phasmas**: *walks with him*

**St. Louis, Missouri, 2019**

( The sun rises up for another day in Missouri. What lies is an apartment, and through a room. Sleeping in the bed is our main character, Charlie. Seven-teen, Junior student, and a Star Wars fan. She sleeps peacefully until her alarm goes off, playing the theme from Star Wars. She slaps her hand to her phone to shut it off, and rises up, rubbing her eyes. She yawns, and starts to get off her bed, dressing up for school. After minutes of getting ready, she goes downstairs to the kitchen, getting breakfast. As she enters the kitchen, she meets up with her best friend and roommate, Gilbert.)

**Gilbert**: *stares at Charlie* Have a nice sleep?

**Charlie**: *rubs her eyes, getting out Pop Tarts from the pantry* No… I had a weird dream…

**Gilbert**: Was it interesting? *takes a bite of an apple*

**Charlie**: *sits* Not that interesting. *opens the wrapper* I don't even know what the dream was about. *eats one of the Pop Tarts*

_It was a Star Wars dream, of course._

**Gilbert**: *gets off the seat, throws the apple into the garbage can* I can see. *gets his backpack, puts it around his back, and opens the door* I'll wait for you at the bus stop.

_Wait what?! NO! WAIT!_

**Charlie**: *stands up, taking one Pop Tart, and leaving the other one on the table* DON'T LEAVE ME! *puts on her shoes, ties them, gets her backpack, and runs to him*

**Gilbert**: *turns to see Charlie, tired from running* How was your run?

**Charlie**: *tired* Horrible… *takes a bite from her Pop Tart* Can't believe school is almost over.

**Gilbert**: *turns* I know right?! The smell of freedom is coming right to us!

_Definitely._

**Charlie**: *chuckles* Yep! I can also meet up with my parents again.

_Finally,_

**Gilbert**: You do miss your parents, right?

**Charlie**: *scoffs* Of course I do. It's been three years since I haven't seen them.

_That's a long time, I guess._

**Gilbert**: *turns away* I like your parents. They're too… perfect!

_Definitely._

**Charlie**: Yeah… *sighs* they are…

**Gilbert**: Well, hey! *pats Charlie's back* It's almost over! You can meet your parents as soon as school is over!

**Charlie**: *nods* Guessing that's true.

(While talking more about their summer plans, they finally made it to school. They reach into the school, crowds of students squirming into the hallways. Both walked to their first class: English. They sat in their assigned seats: Charlie, sitting in front, and Gilbert, sitting three desks behind her. The two looked at each other, smiling. As soon as all students came into the classroom, the bell rings, and their teacher, Mr. Kelly, walks in. After the pledge, everyone begins to read, during their SSR. Charlie reads her book, _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_.)

_Charlie is a huge fan of Star Wars. Ever since she was little, her parents have been fans of the movie. They teach little Charlie what the series was about, and showing her how to fight with a toy light saber. When she grows up, she begins to watch the new ones. Her favorite was The Force Awakens, and her favorite character was Rey, BB-8, and, especially, Kylo Ren. She fell in love with him until The Last Jedi. When she watched, she was excited to see Adam Driver as Kylo. It started fine until she saw him, shirtless. She felt… disturb, removing Kylo as her favorite character. Still, in her dreams, she gets nightmares about him._

(After thirty-minutes of reading, it was time to learn. Charlie's English teacher, Mr. Kelly, was known to be her boring teacher. All he ever does is give out boring assignments, vocab, and tough tests/ quizzes. But, the teacher gave everyone something else less boring. Something that excites them, and Charlie)

**Mr. Kelly**: *turns to the chalkboard, writing on the board, "Movie Project due next Wednesday"*

**Charlie**: *raises her head up*

_What the… "Movie Project?" Maybe it's a project about making a movie with actual footage?_

**Mr. Kelly**: *turns to the students* Alright. Today, you'll be doing a summer project. It's a fun one. For today, you will be doing a project about what movie you'll be in."

**Students**: *gasps*

_Hold up!_

**Charlie**: Wait what-

**Mr. Kelly**: This project will be about what if you're in your favorite movie. This includes how you were sent to that movie, what characters you met, your story about your time in the movie, and, most importantly, what movie it is. For today, you decide your planning, and your movie.

**Students**: *chatting and writing*

**Charlie**: *was astonished, and smiles, widely*

_I thought he would give us something boring. I'm guessing not!_

(Charlie was surprised to hear about a project she thinks it's less boring. She already chose her movie, but there was only one problem with the project: how was she sent into the movie? As Charlie thinks, the bell rings. The bell to their next class. Everyone stands up, the teacher tells them goodbye, and she walks out, thinking about her project.)

(Three classes later, it was lunchtime. She walks into the cafeteria, buying her lunch, and searching for a seat to sit. As she searches, she sees someone, waving his arm up. It was her best friend, Gilbert. She walks to the table, sitting beside him, Front of them were two other best friends: Erica and Brady.)

_Charlie's best friends reminds her of the characters from The Force Awakens. She described them as:_

_**Gilbert= Finn: **Friendly, the longest friend, brave, and cute_

_**Brady= Poe**: Brave, strong, a football player, and a daring friend to her_

_**Erica= Rose**: Sweet, Lovable, a bit clumsy, and determined_

**Charlie**: *leans forward* Sup, guys! Excited for school to be over?

**Brady**: *nods, chewing his sandwich* Heck yeah I am! I've been waiting for this to come!

**Erica**: *chuckles* We all are.

**Brady**: *puts his right elbow on the table* So, what's your guys plans for summer?

**Gilbert**: I was thinking about going to Adventure Camp in California.

**Erica**: *raises her left hand up* Same!

**Gilbert**: *gasps* That's cool! When?!

**Erica**: After three days of summer break.

**Gilbert**: *slides down* Crap. Mine is in July.

**Brady**: *nods* What I'm doing is going to Canada.

**Charlie**: *snorts* Really? For what?

**Brady**: I was thinking of visiting my old friend from middle school.

**Gilbert**: That sounds like a great idea. *turns to Charlie* Charlie has the same idea as you.

**Charlie**: Hmm?

**Brady**: Oh, really?

**Charlie**: *shrugs* It's true. I was thinking about meeting my parents, even though I haven't seen them for three years.

**Erica**: I think that sounds like a good idea, Charlie.

**Gilbert**: That's what I thought. Her parents are cool!

**Brady**: Definitely!

**Charlie**: *chuckles* You guys are the best.

( While they were chatting, they were interrupted by two girls, entering the lunchroom. The two looked popular, and rude at the same time. Until, all four of them sigh, signaling…)

_Oh great… _

**Charlie**: … Kyle Rona

_Kyle Rona was known to be Charlie's evil nemesis. They haven't liked each other since middle. Charlie reminds her and her friend, Ginger Hubbles, as Kylo Ren and General Hux, both rude._

**Kyle**: *looks at the friends, smirking at Charlie, as she walks towards her*

**Charlie**: *turns away, quickly*

_Oh crap!_

**Kyle**: Well, if it isn't the loser kids. *turns to Charlie, and bends down* Hey, nerd. Figuring out meeting your parents? *laughs* They wouldn't remember you, even if they haven't seen you for years.

**Ginger**: *joins in* Ha! Unforgettable.

**Gilbert**: *stands up, slamming his hands on the table* HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!

**Kyle**: *turns to Gilbert* Oh, look who's talking.

**Erica**: *stands up* Beat it, Kyle. This isn't about you!

**Brady**: *stands up* And, leave Charlie alone!

**Kyle**: *snorts* Oh, come on. We're just telling the truth. She's unforgettable, and we know it because of her addiction to a nerdy movie. *laughs*

**Ginger**: *joins in, laughing*

_Oh that does it! _

**Charlie**: *sighs, heavily, stands up, shaking the table, and turns to Kyle* TALK LIKE THAT TO ME, AND Your TOAST!

( Everyone turned to Charlie and Kyle, astonished and shocked about Charlie's talk back.)

**Charlie**: What if I told everyone your plan for summer, huh? Beauty treatments, hooking up with boys, teasing losers like me and them?! Hey, *chuckles* I'm just being honest.

**Kyle**: *takes a step back*

**Ginger**: *froze, turning her head to Charlie*

**Charlie**: If you come to us every freaking time, calling us losers, nerds, or idiots, I'm the one who can tease you the whole time, Kyle!

**Kyle**: *gasps*

**Charlie**: *smirks* Or, should I say… Kylo? *walks away*

**Students: ***turns to Charlie, shocked, amused, and laughed*

**Ginger**: *covers her mouth in shockness*

**Kyle**: *gasped, and stomps her feet* This isn't over, nerd!

**Charlie**: *turns to her* It is over. It's almost the end of school.

**Kyle**: Hmph! *turns away, crossing her arms, and walks away*

**Ginger**: *dashes to her*

**Charlie**: *walks back to her table*

( After a breath-taking moment with Kyle, Charlie walked back to her table, leaving her three friends astonished)

**Gilbert**: That was awesome!

**Brady**: *pats Charlie's back* I know, right?! That was sick, what you did back there!

**Erica**: Definitely! You are something, Charlie!

**Charlie**: *looks at her friends, chuckling* Thanks guys.

( After a fantastic day of school, both Charlie and Gilbert return to their apartment. When they reached the apartment, Charlie went straight on her project for English. She chose her movie, but not how she appears in it. Hours after hours, in the evening, she still thinks about one question. She did the rest of the questions, but she needs to figure out her final question: how does she appear in the movie?)

**Charlie**: *taps the pencil on her left cheek, thinking, until she heard a knock, and turns to the door*

**Gilbert**: *opens the door* Hey, Charlie. How's the project going?

**Charlie**: Almost done with the questions. I just have one more question to answer, and I can't find one.

**Gilbert**: What's the question?

**Charlie**: *shows the paper to him* How did I appear in the movie?

**Gilbert**: *takes the paper, looks through the question, and thinks* Why won't you look outside? It can be something with nature. You know, like getting hit by a lightning bolt.

**Charlie**: *snatches paper, gets up, and grabs her robe* That's a great idea! I just need to find something! Thanks! *dashes out of her room, and outside of her apartment*

(As soon as she got out of her apartment, she began to search for something. Something which makes her get hurt, and sent to the movie. Minutes later, there was nothing to search. Charlie was in stress)

**Charlie**: *walks her way to the entrance, and sighs* I don't understand. Gilbert's idea was good. But, I still don't know how to answer. I'll never complete the project. *then, she sees something behind her, stops, turns around, and look up in the sky*

_Hey. What is that_

( Up in the starry night, a mysterious, glowing, purple rock flies down to where it was near to Charlie. Was it a comet? Or a meteor? What matters is it's coming towards Charlie)

_Ugh… it's aiming towards me!_

**Charlie**: *realizes, and makes a direct run to the building*

(The rock was closer)

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

**Charlie**: *tries to keep up the pace*

(The rock was closer, and closer-)

WHAM!

( The rock hits Charlie's left side forehead, making a dark bruise )

**Charlie**: *squeals, and falls down to the ground*

**Gilbert**: *heard from Charlie's squeal, he dashes out the building, holding a baseball bat, and looks around for Charlie* CHARLIE! CHARLIE, ARE YOU OKAY- *turns to see Charlie on the ground, gasps, and runs to her* Charlie! What happened?! Are you alright?!

**Charlie**: *gets up slowly, rubbing her left side forehead, making a hurtful sting, and she grunts in pain* Yeah… *looks at the purple rock* Some rock hit my forehead, and left me a bruise.

**Gilbert**: Oh no… Here. Let me help you up. *grabs her, lifting her up, and walks to the apartment with her on her side* I'll try my best to fix that bruise.

( While the two make their way back to their rooms, Charlie felt something… strange.)

**Charlie**: *stops, feeling dizzy, and stumbles a bit*

**Gilbert**: *notices, and turns to her* Are you okay?

**Charlie**: *nods, slowly* Yeah… I just felt dizzy… *stumbles more*

**Gilbert**: *catches her* Woah! Easy! You need some rest! Come on!

**Charlie**: *stumbles more, and more* I- I feel… *falls down, unconscious*

**Gilbert**: *gasps, and crouches down, worried* CHARLIE! ARE YOU-

**Charlie**: *starts to close her eyes, slowly* Gil...bert…

**Gilbert**: *shakes her* No, no, no! Not now! Not today! Wake up! WAKE UP! I'LL GET HELP! CHARLIE?! CHARLIE!

( Then, everything went black…)

_Uh… what happened? I felt for a moment I was hit by a rock… just a weird rock. Where am I? What is this? No! Charlie! Wake up! JUST WAKE UP!_

**Charlie**: *opens her eyes, and quickly sits up, breathing heavily* GILBERT?! *looks around* Where the heck am I?!

( What Charlie sees is nothing but a field of sand. A desert. It was hot, sandy, and there were no clouds to cover her up. She was scared. Where was she? )

**Charlie**: *stands up, quickly, stumbles a bit, and touching her bruise on her forehead, gasps* Did that bruise transported here, or was it *gasps* that stupid rock! Thought it was nothing but a painted rock! *looks around* I need help! *she walks straight through the sandy fields, sweating from the heat, and ties her robe around her waist*

( Minutes passed, and she still sees nothing but sand. Moments later, she stumbles upon a little village, out in the desert. Charlie felt relief, and dashes to the town, searching for help. All there was is a crowd of weird looking creatures, which makes Charlie feel something familiar. )

_Do I know these creatures?_

**Charlie**: *As she continues to look for someone she can trust, she stumbles upon a woman, wearing nothing but rags. She dashes to her* Excuse me, miss. You looked trusted *looks at the other creatures* not like them. *turns back to her* Do you know where I am?

**Woman villager**: Did you see the sign? *points to a sign near where Charlie entered the town*

**Charlie**: Sign? *turns to where she points, and sees a sign. Turns back to her* I- I'm a bit confused, miss.

**Woman villager**: *sighs* You're in Jakku.

**Charlie**: *turns her mood into surprised* Did you say… Jakku?!

**Woman villager**: *nods* I did, indeed. Now, excuse me *moves along* I need to trade something.

**Charlie**: *turns around, seeing the woman heading her way to a familiar trading station* No… No! No! NO! *looks around, in shock* This can't be happening! *breathes heavily, and stumbled*

"**I'M IN THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Oh, no! How can this happen?! The woman was serious, and I'm in the middle of a Star Wars plot! Question is: what movie is this? I remembered there were eight episodes. Is this… Force Awakens? If it was, where's Rey?_

**Charlie**: *she looks around, and walks through the crowd, making her way towards Unkar Plutt, a critter who was Rey's caretaker and trader* Excuse me… um…

_What if I said his name? I can't say his name, or else he thinks I'm strange!_

**Charlie**: Um… I-I was wondering if I should ask you a question?

**Unkar**: *looks down* Can you make it quick? *points at the crowd* My customers are waiting for their stuff to be traded.

**Charlie**: Um.. R-right! Do you know a girl named Rey? *tilts head* Does that sound familiar to you?

**Unkar**: *crosses his arms, and nods* That scavenger, giving me trashy items, and making low quarter portions.

**Charlie**: Oh! She's alright!

_I knew it! This is The Force Awakens!_

**Unkar**: *puzzled, and moves closer to her face* How did you know her name, anyways?

**Charlie**: I-I… *looks down* Uh…

**Unkar**: *points to her body* And, what is that you're wearing?! It's too… bright for me!

**Charlie**: Um… Right! This is an… clothing invention from… from Kashkkye!

**Unkar**: *squints his eyes*

**Charlie**: *sweating* Um… I GOTTA GO! *runs off*

**Unkar**: *puzzled, and bends down to get a communicator out* Sir? Yes. *looks at Charlie's path* There is something you should see. Where do you say? *chuckles* Jakku.

( Back at the Star Destroyer, one of the members heard Unkar's message, and tells Hux and Kylo the news )

**Member (1)**: Sir! I've just received a message from Jakku!

**Hux**: *looks at him* Is it Unkar?

**Member (1)**: *nods* Yes, sir. He said something about a girl, wearing a strange, colorful, bright clothing, asking him about a scavenger.

**Kylo**: *concern* A girl? Colorful and bright clothing?

**Member (1)**: According to Unkar, that's what he said.

**Hux**: *sighs, and turns to the other members* Release the TIE, and tell them to head to Jakku! Remind them to find a girl with colorful and bright clothing-

**Kylo**: *cuts him off* And, bring her to me… I want to see this girl…

**Hux**: *turns to Kylo, giving him a look*

( As commanded, the stormtroopers began to march their way to the TIE, setting up, and fly off to their destination: Jakku )

**Charlie**: *sits by a drinking area for animals to drink, and sighs* I don't get it. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just sit here, and wait for someone to come, and take me. *sighs, and lays her head on a happabore* Oh, hippo- like creature, you might help me. *looks up at it* What should I do? *the happabore looked down at her, and mooed, making Charlie turn away* Yeah… That wouldn't have been a good idea.

( All of a sudden, she hears something, like a group talk. She looked up, and found four storm troopers, talking to Unkar. He points to Charlie, making the stormtroopers looking at Charlie. They make their way towards Charlie, making her surprised. )

_Why the heck are they coming to me? Wait a second…_

**Charlie**: *looks at Urkan, grinning at her*

_Oh no… He called them here, for me! That evil thing! I need to get out of here!_

**Charlie**: *jumps off, and runs through a crowd of citizens*

**Stormtrooper (1)**: *points to Charlie's trail* THERE SHE GOES!

**Stormtrooper (2)**: GET HER BEFORE WE LOSE HER! *the stormtroopers ran to Charlie's trail*

**Charlie**: *pushes through everyone* Excuse me! Sorry! My bad! This is urgent! *manages to exit the crowd, and makes a run towards a tall tower* I need somewhere to- *then, she was pulled away* AGH!

**?**: *grabs her*

**Charlie**: *struggles* HEY! LET ME GO-

**?**: *covers her mouth, and shushes*

**Stormtrooper (1)**: *the stormtroopers halts* I saw her go that way!

**Stormtrooper (3)**: Come on! Move it! *continues on running*

**?**: *peeks out, seeing if they're gone, looks back at Charlie, and uncovers her mouth* It's safe.

**Charlie**: *sprints* The heck was that for?!

**?**: I was trying to protect you!

**Charlie**: Well, I appreciate that! But, don't grab and pull me, please! That hurt my arm!

**?**: *covers his mouth* Sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to.

**Charlie**: *sighs, and does a smile* It's okay. But, I'm happy you covered me from those "stormtroopers".

**?**: *winks* I'm happy to help you! *tilts his head, looking at Charlie's outfit* What strange clothes you have on. What is it?

**Charlie**: *looks at her robe, around her waist* Oh! This? It's a robe, and this whole thing is my nightgown.

**?**: *examines the nightgown, and points to a picture of a rainbow* What's that thing on your shirt?

**Charlie**: *looks at the rainbow* It's a rainbow. Never heard of a rainbow?

**?**: *nods no*

**Charlie**: It's a mixture of both sunlight and rain. Put them together, and make a rainbow! Understand?

**?**: *looks at the rainbow, smiling* I understand! *backs up* How stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sushi!

**Charlie**: *puzzled* As in a Japanese food? Rice? Fish?

**Sushi**: *hesitated, and taps his chin with his finger* What's… Japanese food?

**Charlie**: Oh! That!

_Crap! Why did I say that?!_

**Charlie**: *tries to explain to him* Well, it's… my planet's food! Have you heard of Earth?

**Sushi**: Earth?

**Charlie**: Yeah! My home planet?

**Sushi**: *nods* Nope. *gasps* Wait a second… If I don't know Earth, and this Japanese food, are you… from the future?!

**Charlie**: WHAT?! NO! I-It's a long story. I got hit by a mysterious rock from the sky, back at my planet, and I passed out from that rock. All of a sudden, I landed here… um… What's this place again?

**Sushi**: Jakku?

**Charlie**: *snaps her fingers* Right!

**Sushi**: Well, I think I know someone who can help you.

**Charlie**: *gasps* Wait what?!

**Sushi**: Yeah! *grabs Charlie's wrist* But, we need to move quickly before we get caught!

**Charlie**: Oh! Right!

( The two make their way out of Jakku, seeing a huge ship. The door to the ship begins to open, and a little boy pops out, with a big smile )

**?**: *waves his hands* SUSHI! COME ON! WE DON'T WANT TO BE- *sees Charlie with her* WHOSE THAT?!

**Sushi**: *responds* WE'LL SEE!

_Wait, what?_

( The two enter the ship, the door closes, and the ship begins to start up, levitating. Then, the ship flies away. The stormtroopers asked every citizen if they see Charlie at all. )

**Stormtrooper (4)**: *looks at the ship* HEY! Look at this! *the troopers rushed to him* That ship is leaving!

**Stormtrooper (3)**: That ship must have a girl!

**Stormtrooper (4)**: *turns to the others* What do we do now, sir?

**Stormtrooper (1)**: We'll tell them. *clicks on the communicator* Sir, we lost the girl.

( Back at the Star Destroyer, we see Hux, in the bridge, looking at the stars )

**Hux**: *responds* Where is she?

***Stormtrooper (1)***: _She must have been taken by a ship. Must have been the Bright Rebellions._

**Hux**: *looks down* The resistance side group. *shook his head* I'll tell the leader. Come back to the destroyer, and we can search for the ship.

***Stormtrooper (1)***: _Yes, sir. *cuts off*_

( While Hux makes his way to Kylo, we move to a room, where Kylo lies. It looks like he's in his chamber, talking to a burnt mask of Darth Vader. )

**Kylo**: *looks down* Grandfather… I came to ask you a favor. I'm trying my best to make this right. *looks up* Right for you. *looks down, again* It's a struggle, and I need your guidance. Show me more of the darkness. I can finish this, from what you started to the end. The end of the resistance. *Then, he hears a knock on the door. He stood up, walked to the door, opens, and sees General Hux* What is it, general?

**Hux**: We got news from the girl.

**Kylo**: *steps out, and closes the door*

**Hux**: *takes a deep breath* It seems like the girl got away, and the stormtroopers lost her.

**Kylo**: *clutches his light saber* Where is she now?

**Hux**: *takes a deep breath* She was taken by a ship.

**Kylo**: *unleashes the red blade of his light saber, raged, and hits the walls*

**Hux**: *tries not to shake, and hesitates*

**Kylo**: *finishes, turned off his light saber, and breaths, heavily*

**Hux**: *continues* But… We know what ship it is.

**Kylo**: *turns, quickly, and moves closer to Hux* What's the ship?

**Sushi**: This is the Bright Rebellions! Or, if you want, you can call it the resistance side group! *does a jazz hand to four individuals*

( Charlie witnesses four individuals: two humans, one robot, and one wookie. They looked serious, staring at Charlie. She got nervous for a moment. )

**Sushi**: *walks to an old man, with a robe* This here is Stonley, our personal Jedi! *turns to him* He's quite powerful like Luke.

**Stonley**: *nods, slowly* Indeed. In fact, I'm one of the remaining Jedi's.

**Charlie**: *gasps* Really?! I thought Luke was!

**Stonley**: *nods no* I'm afraid not. Sorry if you didn't know.

**Charlie**: *nods*

**Sushi**: *goes over to the wookie and the robot* These two are Cozy and JC-07.

**Cozy**: *moans, waving at Charlie*

**Charlie**: *does a tiny wave*

**JC-07**: *beeps* _*It's nice to meet you!*_

**Charlie**: *nods* Huh! *turns to Sushi* What did he say?

**Sushi**: He says, "It's nice to meet you!"

**Charlie**: Oooooooh! *laughs, and turns to JC-07* Nice to meet you, too!

**Sushi**: *goes to the last one: the little boy Charlie met at the entrance of the ship* And, this is Louis!

**Louis**: *waves* Hello.

**Charlie**: *does a smile* Hi! *sees the robe Louis is wearing* Is that a Jedi's robe?

**Louis**: *looks at the robe* Yeah! I'm getting trained by Master Stonley!

**Sushi**: *nods* He's right.

**Charlie**: Aww! It's nice of you to train him! I never knew Jedi teachers still existed here after The Revenge of the Sith when Anakin Skywalker killed all the Kids and-

( Everyone begins to gasp. Charlie witnessed them, and was confused. All she could see was complete stares. Was it something she said? )

**Stonley**: *shocked* H-how did you know that…? Only us Jedi know this incident!

**Charlie**: I… *scared to answer* I-I-I… It's just a… fact?

**Stonley**: *gets up, and walks up to her* How did you know this?! Are you some sort of First Order spy?! IS THAT WHAT IT IS?!

**?**: ENOUGH!

( Everyone turned to see two ladies: one with a white dress, and the other with a suit. They looked serious, and both looked at Charlie, and back at the rest. )

**Sushi**: *scoots up to Charlie* Those two are our captains: the dress is the Princess. We called her Princess, and wouldn't reveal to us her real name. Except for Louis.

**Charlie**: *turns to Sushi* Why Louis?

**Sushi**: That's her brother.

**Charlie**: *gasps*

_That makes sense all of a sudden._

**Sushi**: And, beside her is the general of the ship, General Hazel. She could make a great general back at the resistance base after Leia dies.

**Princess**: *walks towards Charlie* What an unfamiliar person… Who sent you here on this ship?

**Sushi**: I did! *raises his left arm up*

**Princess**: *turns to Sushi* And, why would you send her into this ship? What if she's a spy?

**Charlie**: I-I'm definitely not a spy!

**Hazel**: HA! That's what a spy would say!

**Charlie**: I-I-I'm telling you the truth! I'm not a spy!

**Sushi**: She's right!

**Hazel**: Oh, really? *turns to Sushi* How can you tell she's telling the truth, then? Got a story to tell us?

**Sushi**: Actually, I do! This girl, Charlie, said she came from Earth, which I don't know what it is. She said she got hit by this rock on her head, making her unconscious, and spawning her here. Describing it as a purple, glowing rock.

**Princess**: *nods* I see… The rock, though. That sounds familiar…

**Stonley**: That rock is called a Galactic Rock. *everyone turns to him* It's a kind of rare mineral, which is powerful, if you get hit with it.

**Charlie**: That's how I was when I got hit by the rock!

**Stonley**: *nods* If you get hit by one, it's power can make someone unconscious, receiving a mental health incident: a coma.

**Charlie**: That means I'm in a coma?! But, for how long?!

**Stonley**: *sighs* I'm afraid I have to tell you this, but… it takes twenty- four hours.

**Charlie**: *was heart-broken, and faints*

**G****i****l****b****e****r****t**: Don't worry, Charlie! I've got you! *runs with her to the surgery room, with couples of doctors beside her*

( Back in Missouri, Gilbert called the ambulance, and they sent the unconscious Charlie to the hospital, testing if she isn't dead from being hit by the strange rock. The nurse tells him to wait in the waiting room. He didn't care, but he was dragged by a doctor to the waiting room. )

**Gilbert**: *set his head down on his knees* I feel so… stupid. I should've stood outside… watching her…

( While thinking, he wasn't alone. Two other of he best friends, Brady and Erica, rushes into the entrance to Gilbert. )

**Erica**: Gilbert! *lifts her phone up, looks frighten* We've got your text!

**Brady**: Yeah! Is she okay?!

**Gilbert**: *nods* No…

**Erica**: Oh no… I'm worried! *sits near Gilbert*

**Brady**: How did this happen, again?

**Gilbert**: She got hit by this strange rock, and for a few moments, she fainted. She didn't move at all. *covers his face, and weeps* I thought she was dead, and now I'm worried about her! *sobs*

**Brady**: *pace up to him, and hugs him* Dude! You're not alone! I'm worried about her, too! We all are, Gilbert!

**Erica**: *nods, and touching Gilbert's left shoulder* We got your back.

**Gilbert**: *raises his head, and does a little nod* Okay… *sniffs, and wiping his tears off* Now, let's wait for Charlie!

( All agreed, and sat in their seats, waiting for news from Charlie. )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( Back at the Star Destroyer, we see Kylo and General Hux in the throne room, waiting for Holographed Snoke to come up. While waiting, they had a little conversation )

**Hux**: I'm a bit curious about you, sir.

**Kylo**: *turns slowly to Hux* What do you mean?

**Hux**: It was random you want to see this girl. *turns* Do you think she's the key to Skywalker?

**Kylo**: I'm thinking about that. *turns away* Besides, bright clothing and small. *turns back* She must be a teenager.

**Hux**: *snorts* Like you.

**Kylo**: *tightens his light saber*

**Snoke (holographed)**: *appears* Ah, Kylo and General Hux.

**Kylo**: *kneels*

**Hux**: *kneels*

**Snoke (holographed)**: What brings you to my throne room?

**Kylo**: *looks down* We have news, Supreme Leader.

**Snoke (holographed)**: What news have you given to me?

**Hux**: *looks up, and stands up* We still can't find the map to Skywalker, but we might find someone who can.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *seems interested* Go on.

**Hux**: In Jakku, trader, Unkar Plutt, told us about a girl with bright- colored clothing on. He said the clothing doesn't match every planet, and that the girl is a teenager as well.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *nods in understanding* Did you find her?

**Kylo**: Sadly, we didn't. *raises his head up* But, we know where she's at. She's with the Bright Rebellions. Also, known as the resistance side group.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *nods in understanding* Does this mean she might be the person who can find Skywalker?

**Kylo**: How can you tell if she's the one?

**Snoke (holographed)**: *leans back* We'll see. *stands up, and goes off*

( After their talk, the two began to walk out of the room, and Hux called Phasma and her group. She came as fast as she can, followed by a group of Stormtroopers behind her )

**Phasma**: You called, sir?

**Hux**: Tell your group to get into their TIE.

**Phasma**: For what, though?

**Hux**: We're hunting down the girl.

**Phasma**: Yes, sir. *walks down with her stormtroopers by her side*

( General Hux and Kylo Ren makes their way to the bridge, and set speed light to the Bright Rebellions path. )

**Hux**: *points to the window* Jump to light-speed.

**Worker 1**: Yes, sir.

**Kylo**: *breaths in, deeply*

( As they jump towards light speed, it was the First Order's time to chase the resistance side group and Charlie's path. )

( Back at the Brighten Rebellion ship, we see a room, with Charlie, laying down on the bed.)

**Charlie**: *opens her eyes slowly, sits up, turns, and startled, seeing Sushi sitting near the bed* How long have you been watching me?!

**Sushi**: Not too long. *tilts head* Still worried?

**Charlie**: *surprised* Yes I am! Twenty- four hours of staying here?! I'm not even sure I can survive this! *breaths in and out, faster*

**Sushi**: *calms her down* Easy, Charlie! Easy! It's not that bad!

**Charlie**: *turns* How can you tell?!

**Sushi**: *pats her back* You have us! We can protect you! We'll keep you company, no matter what. Just trust us!

**Charlie**: *turns, and sighs* Okay. Only once, though.

**Sushi**: *gives a thumbs up* Got it! *helps her up* So, can you tell me about the future? *drags her through the hallway* I mean, you're really not from the future. But, it would be nice, what's it like in your own year.

**Charlie**: *thinks* Well, we did have schools. Lots of schools.

**Sushi**: *gasps* As in Jedi schools?!  
**Charlie**: No, no. In my time, we go to school for different reasons. We teach different things, and get smarter.

**Sushi**: Does it have anything to do with this? Our time?

**Charlie**: Actually, yes! They make this movie series called, _Star Wars_.

**Sushi**: *stops* Wait. *turns* What is _Star Wars_?

_Crap! I should've not told him that!_

**Charlie**: Well… *looks at Sushi* I-It's a universe… which is your universe, taking place in a movie.

**Sushi**: *continues on walking with her* Movie?

**Charlie**: Yeah! As in moving pictures? Like, the force! But, you taped the trick!

**Sushi**: Oh! So, like recording?

**Charlie**: *finger clicks* Exactly!

**Sushi**: *looks up* Huh. *looks down at her* That's interesting! I want to learn more about this movie!

**Hazel**: *stands beside the door, waiting for Charlie and Sushi to come* Are you guys finishing chit chatting, or are you going to keep up the pace, and have this meeting?

**Sushi**: Don't worry, General. We're coming.

**Hazel**: *scoffs, and enters the room*

**Charlie**: Am I in trouble?

**Sushi**: Of course not!

( The two began to enter the room. But, Charlie realized she wasn't alone. The Princess, Louis, Stonely, Cozy, and JC-07 were circled around the table)

**Stonley**: So, are we going to figure out this girl, or keep searching for the map?

**Princess**: *turns to Stonley* We'll discuss both of them. *turns to the rest* There might be something about the map and the girl that connects them.

**Louis**: Are you saying she knows the map?

**Princess**: That's my guess. But, before we do, we must learn more about the girl-

**Charlie**: *cuts her off* Actually, my name isn't the girl. I'm Charlie.

**Hazel**: *pulls out her blaster at Charlie's face* Don't cut off the princess!  
**Charlie**: *startled*

**Princess**: *pulls her hand out* It's okay, general. She correctly stated her name. Nothing to worry about.

**Hazel**: *gives a glare at Charlie, and puts back her blaster in her pouch*

**Charlie**: *walks up to the table*

**Sushi**: *follows her*

**Princess**: As I was saying, we think "Charlie" might be the key to finding Skywalker.

**Charlie**: Actually, she's right!

( Everyone turns to Charlie.)

_Oh no… Here comes my statement of truth…_

**Charlie**: *clears her throat* You guys might be thinking I'm from the future. But, I wasn't. I was hit by a rock, on my head *points to the bruise*. But, that doesn't mean I'm some sort of spy from the Force Order. I, actually, know my knowledge about… everything!

**Sushi**: *adds in* That's right! She knows this thing called _Star Wars_! Now, don't get confused. But, _Star Wars_ is a universe we're in, like a movie! Now, a movie is moving by… force? *turns to Charlie*

**Charlie**: *nods*

**Sushi**: *turns back, and continues* Like, moving pictures… But, with the force! And, you record it! But, the truth is, she told me she's an expert on these stuff. She, might, "be" the key to all of this. To find Skywalker! But, she must be protected, by the Force Order because she was caught by stormtroopers, back at Jakku.

( Everyone gasps.)

**Sushi**: Yes. I know! But, I'd saved her, and now she's here. Our job is to protect her from that group! For twenty- four hours!

**Cozy**: *moans* _ Actually, it's seventeen hours. _

**Sushi**: Thank you, Cozy!

**Princess**: So, you're telling me that:

Charlie is not from the future, but she is smart with this _Star Wars_ thing

She was chased by stormtroopers back in Jakku

You saved her

You brought her into our ship

And, we have to protect her from the First Order?

**Sushi**: *nods* Exactly!

**Hazel**: Actually, *looking at the window, seeing a huge shadow* we might be too late to plan that…

( Everyone rushes to the window, except for Charlie and Louis, and they see the ship of the First Order, hovering above the ship. They began to panic! )

**Princess**: It's the First Order! QUICK! EVERYONE IN THEIR PLACES!

( They began to get into their places, typing away through the screens.)

**Louis**: The First Order is here?! *hugs Charlie* I'm scared!

**Charlie**: *turns to Louis, and hugs him back* It's okay. I'm scared, too *looking at the window*

**Hazel**: COZY! WHAT'S THE NEAREST PLANET?!

**Cozy**: *moans* _ TIMPULA! _

**Hazel**: *turns to the window* Make a stop there!

( The ship turns to Timpula, and flies into the planet. Back at the ship, General Hux, Kylo Ren, and Phasma looks at the ship. )

**Phasma**: *turns to General Hux* Do we send the TIE fighters now?

**Hux**: Yes. You may.

**Phasma**: *rushes out*

**Hux**: *turns to Kylo Ren* Ready to meet the girl?

**Kylo**: *not looking* What do you think, Hux?

**Hux**: *sighs* Guessing a yes…

( The Bright Rebellion ship finally lands on Timpula, and thinks of a plan to protect Charlie. The Princess finally plans on getting the rest out of the ship, protecting the ship. While Louis and Charlie stays in the ship, being guarded by others.)

**Princess**: Okay. We're set up. Now, go out.

( The team leaves the ship, except for Louis and Charlie.)

**Charlie**: *stops the Princess* Wait! What about you?! You're a princess! Should you be protected as well?

**Princess**: *stops* I'm not like those princesses, Charlie. *turns to her* I'm like Princess Leia. *turns back, and walks away*

_Princess Leia…? As in, General Organa…?_

**Princess**: *closes the door*

( Half of the team circles around the ship, preparing the fight with the First Order. They hear the sound of the ship, landing near their ship. Everyone sees the ship, the door opening from the bottom, and reveals First Order's leader, Kylo Ren, holding his lightsaber. Behind him was his stormtroopers, preparing for a small war between the Bright Rebellions and the First Order. )

**Princess**: Kylo Ren…

**Kylo**: Princess…

**Princess**: Delightful to see you again, after your training with Luke Skywalker.

**Kylo**: I'm glad I left him in a heartbeat… he was nothing… I didn't need him.

**Princess**: Of course…

**Sushi**: *turns to Kylo Ren* What are you doing here? What do you want from us?

**Kylo**: I heard of a girl… in Jakku… but, she was gone. Thought you rebels took her away.

**Princess**: We don't have her! We kicked her out! She was a stranger to us!

**Kylo**: *points to the ship* Then, who's that I see in your ship?

**Princess**: *she turns to the window of the ship, seeing Charlie and Louis, and she turns back to Kylo* You're not getting her.

**Kylo**: We'll see about that. *ignites his lightsaber*

( As soon as he ignited his lightsaber, the stormtroopers began to shoot at them. The team hides, fighting back at them. They shoot, they dodge, this was a war that can never end. )

**Charlie**: *watches, scared* They're really good at fighting.

**Louis**: *turns* Who?

**Charlie**: Obviously, both of them… especially Kylo.

**Louis**: *tilts his head* Who is he?

**Charlie**: *looks back at the window, looking at Kylo* He's the leader of the First Order. Son of Han Solo, but he betrayed his family, and moved into the dark side. *looks back at Louis* But, don't tell this to your sister.

**Louis**: I won't!

( Suddenly, she hears a scream. She looks at the window, seeing Kylo blocking Princess's way. The princess was cornered! Charlie must do something! )

**Louis**: *stands up* What is it, Charlie?

**Charlie**: *turns to Louis* Your sister is in trouble! She needs help! *runs to the entrance ramp*

**Louis**: *stops her* Wait! She told you to stay here!

**Charlie**: *turns* Louis! Your sister is about to die! Don't you think I should leave her there?!

**Louis**: *gasps* No! Save her!

**Charlie**: *nods, running down the ramp, and finds the princess* Found her! *she dashes to her, dodging every shot from the troopers, and stops near the princess and Kylo*

**Kylo**: *tightens his lightsaber* You're cornered. Nowhere to escape. Now, if you want to escape from me, answer this question.*moves closer to her* Where is the girl?

_Oh crap! I gotta save her! But, how?! *turns to the right, gasps* Bingo!_

**Princess**: *nods* I'm not giving you anything.

**Kylo**: Then, *raises up his lightsaber* say goodbye to your friends-

( Before ending her, he gets whacked on the head. He drops his lightsaber, turning it off itself. The princess was confused, and saw Kylo falling on his face, revealing behind him was Charlie, holding down a long, metal stick. She breathes heavily, tired from hitting Kylo, making the princess… shocked. The stormtroopers saw Kylo fall, stop from shooting, and run to him. Charlie and the princess ran back to the ship, with the rest of the group retreating back into the ship. As soon as they got on, Charlie sees the stormtroopers, carrying the unconscious Kylo back into the ship. They took off first, then the rebellions took off in hyperspeed. )

( Back at the hospital, we see Gilbert, Erica, and Brady, sleeping on the chair. Then, the nurse came, waking up Gilbert and the rest. It was time for the news )

**Nurse**: Are you friends with Charlie Evergreen?

( They nod. )

**Nurse**: Follow me.

( They begin to follow her, in a small room. In the room, we see Charlie in the bed, sleeping peacefully. The friends were shocked and sad at the same time )

**Gilbert**: *walks up to Charlie* Oh, Charlie… *holds her hand* I hope you're okay. It's been an hour now… *looks down* but, I know you can fight back. Promise me.

**Brady**: *walks to Charlie* Hey, friend. I didn't hear much about what happened to you; but, I'm worried… *looks at Erica and Gilbert, then back to Charlie* We all are. Stay clean, Charlie.

**Erica**: *walks up to Charlie* You know, yesterday with Kyle, you were amazing, talking back at her. I was hoping you can do it again…

( Then, the doctor walks into the room, looking curious. )

**Doctor**: Hello, I'm Charlie's doctor, Dr. Hal.

**Gilbert**: *shakes his hand* Hi, doctor.

**Dr. Hal**: Is this your friend?

**Erica**: *nods* Yeah. Do you know anything about her, and the incident?

**Dr. Hal**: *coughs* Well, I looked through the test result, and she seems like she's having a coma. That rock did hit her pretty good on her head.

**Gilbert**: How many hours?

**Dr. Hal**: *looks at his watch* It's been an hour, so far. We'll just wait and see. *looks back at the watch again* I, also, think you guys should go home. It's getting late. Unless, one of you guys can stay here.

( They look at each other. Then, Gilbert raises his hand, volunteering to look after her. His first best friend. )

**Gilbert**: I can. I have been her friend since elementary.

**Erica: ***nods* I agree.

**Brady**: Same

**Dr. Hal:** Well, guessing it's been decided. You can stay here. While the others can go home.

( They all nodded. Erica and Brady gave a goodbye hug to Gilbert and Charlie, and leaves, leaving the doctor, Gilbert, and Charlie behind. )

**Gilbert**: *turns to the doctor* Are you gonna stay here?

**Dr. Hal**: I have to be out in two hours. I can tell another doctor to come up, and check on you.

**Gilbert**: Thank you.

**Dr. Hal**: Anytime. *walks out of the room*

**Gilbert**: *turns to Charlie, patting her hand, and sighs* Don't worry, Charlie. You're not alone. I'll keep an eye on you.

( The room zooms out as we see Gilbert, laying his head on the bed. )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( After they split apart, the Rebellions won, for now, and Charlie felt proud and scared of the princess. She felt proud because she saved her, but she's scared because she broke the princess's rule. Now, we see her, on a bed, sitting, with Sushi on her side. )

**Charlie**: I'm worried…

**Sushi**: *concern* Why's that? You saved the princess!

**Charlie**: I know that. But, I broke her rule of staying on the ship.

**Sushi**: Charlie. Without you, she would've been dead. But, you saved her. You should be happy.

**Charlie**: *turns to Sushi* I am! But, scared at the same time. *she hears a knock at the door* Whose that?

**Sushi:** *shrugs* Let's find out. Come in!

( It was revealed it was the princess, with her brother by her side. Louis seems happy, but the princess looked concerned, which scares Charlie. )

**Charlie**: Um… *waves nervously* Hey, princess…

**Princess**: Charlie. I need to tell you about what happened back there.

_Oh no… here goes…_

**Louis**: *looks up at the princess* Are you mad at her?

**Princess**: *nods* No, no. She's not. But, I am disappointed. *looks at Charlie* You broke one of my rules.

**Sushi**: Princess! She didn't mean to-

**Princess**: *cuts off* No, Sushi. Charlie, I gave you my instructions to stay in the ship. Don't you realize what would happen if you get caught?!  
**Charlie**: *stands up* I know that! But, when I saw you, you were in trouble! I have no choice but to get out there, and save you! I can't just leave you there, sacrificing yourself to Kylo! That's not what a princess would you! You should've thank me!

**Princess**: *sighs* I know. I appreciate what you did back there. If you weren't there, like you said, I would've died. But, when I looked at you, I saw… light. Even though we're still learning about you, I owe you a thanks. It would be sad to see my brother's reaction to my dead body.

**Charlie**: It's nothing… I just tried. It was the only thing I could think of.

**Princess**: Well, you made the right choice. *does a smile*

**Charlie**: *smiles back*

_She's smiling! I had never seen her smile before!_

**Cozy**: *walks into the room, and moans* _ Sorry to disturb your talk, princess. But, has anyone seen JC-07 around? I can't find it._

**Princess**: *turns to Cozy* What do you mean? Did you check every room?

**Cozy**: *shrugs and moans* _I checked everywhere. No sign of it._

**Princess**: Odd…

**Charlie**: Where did you last see it?

**Princess**: He was out of the ship, fighting with us, and it- *stops and gasps* Oh no…

**Louis**: What is it, sister?

**Princess**: The First Order took it!

( Back at the Star Destroyer, we see a staff member walking down the hallway. He is holding a chip, to JC-07. While he makes their way, a doctor helps up with Kylo, healing his head wound from the stick. )

**Kylo**: *rubs his head* What happened…?

**Doctor**: *moves his hand away* You were hit on the head with a stick.

**Kylo**: *turns to the doctor* Who hit me?

**Doctor**: *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe one of the rebels.

( The staff member appears at the entrance of the door. Both Kylo and the doctor look at him.)

**Staff member**: Hello, leader. Sorry I disturb your conversation. But, I need to talk to you.

**Kylo**: *sighs* Make it quick.

**Staff members**: General told me to give this to you. It's evidence about the girl.*shows the chip* It's all in here, from their droid!

**Kylo**: *stands up, walks up to the staff member, snatches the chip, and puts it in a screen, showing up data*

**Staff members**: I know this looks a lot. But, if you click that picture, it can show information about the girl! *clicks on Charlie's picture, showing her everything about herself*

**Kylo**: *looks at the description* St. Louis, Missouri? Star Wars Theorist?

**Staff members**: We don't know much about her stats. But, we can understand her by taking her. What if she knows the map to Skywalker?!

**Kylo**: *turns quickly* What if she is? *takes the chip out, hands it to the staff, and leaves the room*

( Kylo makes his way to General Hux, standing on the bridge of the ship, looking out the window.)

**Kylo**: General. One of your members gave me the chip to the rebellion's droids. I appreciate it.

**Hux**: *nods* I am pleased to be here.

**Kylo**: Now, change the route to the resistance. We must get the girl.

**Hux**: *turns* What?! But, sir! Your head-

**Kylo**: *slams the rails* It doesn't matter! What matters is the girl! Change the course, and find her!

**Hux**: *clears his throat, and nods* Change course. Jump through hyperspeed. Follow the Bright Rebellions.

**Member 1**: Yes, general.

( As soon as they were prepared, they jumped through hyperspeed, all their way to Charlie's path. )

( Back with the Bright Rebellions, we see the team get off ship, as they landed on Fasgawn )

**Charlie**: *goes downstairs, taking a deep breath*

**Sushi**: *turns to Charlie* Are you okay?

**Charlie**: *sighs* I just have a bad feeling about this. *turns to Sushi* Are you sure this person is trusted by you guys?

**Princess**: *hears them talking* We can trust him. He's my old friend, when I was a kid.

**Charlie**: *nods*

**Hazel**: Relax, kid. Nothing is going to happen. And, *turns to Charlie* acted normal. People are strange when you don't act normal. *continues on*

_I seriously got a bad feeling about this._

( The team makes their way towards a bar. The door opens itself, showing a group of critters, droids, and humans. At the counter, we see a human man, looked normal, but with an eyepatch )

**?**: *notice the princess* Ah! If it isn't my good old friend! *walks up towards her, giving her a pat*

**Princess**: Oh, Belius, great to see you! It's been a long time!

**Belius**: *laughs* It has. *looks at Hazel* And, Hazel! *pats her* Great to see you! How's your girl?

**Hazel**: *turns to the princess* She's doing well.

_Wait… the princess and Hazel are… couples? Huh. I never knew that._

**Belius**: *looks around* Where's your little brother?

**Princess**: Getting his lesson done.

**Belius**: *sighs* I like your brother. He's like a brother to me. *notices Charlie* Ah. A new member?

_Oh great. He notices._

**Princess**: Indeed. Her name is Charlie. She's not around here, or anywhere.

**Hazel**: We just found her in Jakku.

**Belius**: What do you mean? *examines Charlie*

**Sushi**: *moves up* She got hit by a rock, making her have a twenty- four hour coma here, in this universe!

**Belius**: *turns to Charlie, confused*

**Charlie**: *chuckles* It's a long story.

_A really long story, I mean._

**Belius**: I see… *turns to the princess* Has she got into trouble?

**Princess**: The First Order notice her first back at Jakku. Now, she's the target of the leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.

( Everyone stops what their doing, looking at them, shocked when they heard the name Kylo Ren )

**Belius**: Uh… *turns to the rest* What are you guys doing? There's nothing wrong here! This is personal business!

( Everyone turns back, like nothing happened )

**Belius**: *turns back to the princess* I think I can help you with that. *pauses* Oh! *turns to Charlie* Miss. I want to give you something!

**Charlie**: *backs up* Oh, no no. It's fine. I-

**Belius**: No, no. You need something protective. It'll be quick! *rushes to the back of the room*

**Sushi**: Well, that was something…

**Hazel**: *scoffs* Tell me about it.

_Tell me about it._

**Princess**: *turns to Charlie* Belius is only helping you. He's giving you something so you can be safe from Kylo.

**Charlie**: I-I don't know. How about we can just go?

**Princess**: No, Charlie. We're not going anywhere. He's here to help us.

**Charlie**: Well, what about me?! The more we stand here, the faster First Order can come to us!

**Princess**: *raises her voice* THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!

**Charlie**: *shouts* PRINCESS!

( Everyone turns to Charlie and the princess )

**Charlie**: I know what's going to happen! I sense it! I saw what they did! They can track a rebellion any minute! I saw it before! They are not just cowards like us, they are like dogs, hunting down their prey! We're the prey! If we stand here, doing absolutely nothing, they would get here fast! But, with your plan, this can't happen to me! This can't happen to the resistance! Unless, you get off your lazy ass, and FIGHT BACK WITH THEM!

( Everyone gasps )

**Princess**: *shocked what she heard, takes a deep breath*

**Charlie**: *gasps, knows what she did wrong* Princess, I-

**Princess**: *angry, but spoke softly* I'm trying my best to keep my group safe and hidden. I'm doing what the general told me to do. It's not being a coward. It's called doing the right thing. *turns away*

**Hazel**: *turns* I think she needs some time alone, Charlie.

**Charlie**: *felt like crying, but holds her tears, running out of the bar*

( The princess and Sushi turn to where Charlie ran. Sushi didn't move, it felt bad for her. The princess turns away, sighs, and nodding her head. We see Charlie, running to the woods. Louis sees Charlie running, turns to the others, doing their stuff. Louis decides to check up on Charlie. He runs out of the ship, not getting notice, and goes into the woods to find Charlie )

( The Star Destroyer hover above Fasgawn. In the ship, we see General Hux and Kylo, on the bridge, looking at the planet )

**Hux**: *turns to Kylo* Are you sure this is where they are?

**Kylo**: Believe me, general. This is where they lie.

**Hux**: Very well, then. *clicks on the radio* Captain, release the TIE fighters. We found them.

**Phasma (radio)**: On it. *cuts off*

**Hux**: *turns to Kylo* Speaking of the girl, we're still charging up the Starkiller. Should we-

**Kylo**: Not now, general. We're here. *walks to his ship*

**Hux**: *turns, and sighs*

( A group of stormtroopers runs to the TIE, setting up, and flies down to Fasgawn. We see Kylo, walking his way towards his ship. He goes in, and the door closes. The ship zooms out of the Star Destroyer, to Fasgawn )

( We see Charlie, slowing down, and taking a deep breath. She sighs, turning her head towards her path. Then, she sees someone. It's Louis, following her this whole time )

_What the?! How did he find me?!_

**Charlie**: *gasps* Louis! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!

**Louis**: *worried* I wanted to know where you were going. You were running out of the bar. Did something happen?

**Charlie**: *sighs*Yeah. But, what's important is you! You need to get back to the ship or else your teacher would notice!

**Louis**: *stomps* No!

**Charlie**: *sighs. But, she felt the wind, blowing fast. She hears zooming from somewhere. Looks around*

**Louis**: *confused* What happened? Are you okay?

**Charlie**: *gasps, turning to Louis* The First Order found us!

( Back at the hospital, it's been three hours, and Gilbert waits for Charlie to wake up. He was sleepy, and tried to keep himself awake. Then, Dr. Hal enters in the room )

**Dr. Hal**: Still awake?

**Gilbert**: *turns to the doctor* I thought you left.

**Dr. Hal**: Yeah, I was. But, my neighborhood has a curfew, and if I enter the neighborhood, they would think I was dangerous.

**Gilbert**: *sighs* I hate those kinds of areas.

**Dr. Hal**: *chuckles* Yeah.

**Gilbert**: *yawns, rubbing his eyes*

**Dr. Hal**: *sighs, walking towards a chair, and sits* Why don't you go, and rest? There's another bed near hers. I can keep an eye on her.

**Gilbert**: No, no, doctor. I- *yawns* I got this.

**Dr. Hal**: *frowns, then looks at Charlie* You two looked like good friends. *turns to Gilbert* How long have you met her?

**Gilbert**: *sighs* We met back at elementary school. I was alone, no one wanted to play with me. But, that's when she came. We played, and played. Until, we became friends. *turns to Charlie* Best friends. *turns back to the doctor* She was like a sister to me.

**Dr. Hal**: I can see… I also heard she was a fan of _Star Wars_. Am I correct?

**Gilbert**: Definitely. She's a huge fan of _Star Wars_. She would play a game that relates to the movie. She has this wild imagination every time we play. She would *yawns* pretend we would fly on a X- wing, using the force, and fighting with toy lightsabers. *sighs, nodding his head* She was so creative. I love her personality. *rubbing his eyes* Another thing is she would describe me as Finn, a nice, brave, but scared boy. *chuckles, turns to Charlie* I would describe Charlie as Rey.

**Dr. Hal**: *curious* Has she called herself that?

**Gilbert**: Actually, *nods* no. She thinks she would describe herself as forgettable. She left her family to go to high school. As soon as she got out, she felt heartbroken. She cried, thinking about seeing her parents again. She planned on meeting them after her Junior year. But, this happened, and… and… *tears fell from his eyes* Oh, I miss her so much! *hugs the doctor, crying*

**Dr. Hal**: *hugs back, patting his back* Oh, please don't cry. *breaks off* Listen, we're trying our best to bring your friend back. We're still not giving up. All we need is time, and it might be a chance she can wake up. *stands up, dragging Gilbert to an open bed* Right now, how about you get some sleep? You looked tired. I can watch her. You can count on me, sir.

**Gilbert**: *looks at Charlie, sighs, and nods* Okay.

**Dr. Hal**: Great. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day.

**Gilbert**: *gets on the bed, laying on his side, looking at Charlie, and closes his eyes, slowly, sleeping*

**Dr. Hal**: *nodding, sits near Charlie, and watches her*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

( The TIE fighters fly to the bar, landing near the bar, and stormtroopers step out. The stormtroopers breaks into the bar, causing everyone to look. The stormtroopers raise their blasters at them. The princess and Sushi notices, and both look at each other )

**Sushi**: *whispers* Charlie was right! They found us! What should we do?!

**Princess**: We attack.

**Sushi**: *shocked* What?! But-

**Hazel**: Princess! That's a bad-

**Princess**: *sighs, getting the blaster out of Sushi's blaster holding, shooting four of the stormtroopers, grabs Sushi's wrist, and runs out of the bar* Come on!

**Hazel**: *runs with her, shooting the remaining troopers*

( They stopped, noticing a lot more TIE fighters, flying their way towards the ship and the bar. The stormtroopers ran out, shooting at them. Then, destruction spread as the bar was beginning to tear off. Everyone ran out of the bar, getting out their blasters, and shoots at them. Some of the stormtroopers were shot, but some of the customers were shot as well. The princess, General Hazel and Sushi ran towards something they can be protected )

**Sushi**: *turns* Where's your friend?!

**Princess**: I don't know!

**Hazel**: *turns back* He might still be in the bar! *turns back, shooting at the troopers*

( Then, we see Belius, running out of the bar, shocked )

**Belius**: What the hell is happening here?!

**Princess**: The First Order found us! *shoots, then ducks back down*

**Belius**: *shocked* WHAT?!  
**Sushi**: *turns* Yeah! They tracked us down! Charlie was right! They can track any rebels or resistances around!

**Princess**: *shoots three more of the stormtroopers* Yeah! And, I was a big jerk, and left her running off!

**Hazel**: *touches her shoulder* This isn't your fault. You just accidentally made her upset. *turns back* She'll be back. Don't you worry, sweetheart! *shoots*

**Princess**: *looks down* I hope...

( We see Charlie, holding onto Louis's hand, running towards the bar )

**Louis**: When are we going to make it there?!

**Charlie**: *shivers* I'm not sure. We have to find out! *she stops, sees Kylo's ship, landing* Crap! *turns around*

**Louis**: Wait! *pulls her back* Where are we going?!

**Charlie**: We're taking a shortcut!

**Louis**: Why?! *turns to Kylo's ship, and gasps*

**Charlie**: *notices* Yeah! Cause of that! Now, let's go! *drags Louis*

( Then, she stops. She sees two stormtroopers, looking around. She pats her side, but couldn't find a blaster )

**Charlie**: *sighs* Of course I don't have a blaster!

**Louis**: I do! *pulls out a small blaster*

**Charlie**: Damn! That's one small blaster!

( The stormtroopers turn to see Charlie and Louis. They shoot at them )

( The two ducked down from a huge rock, listening to the stormtroopers still shooting at them )

**Louis**: *tries to shoot, but it wouldn't shoot out* What's happening?! Why isn't it working?!

**Charlie**: *she sees a switch near the shooting area, and gasps*

_He's on safety mode!_

**Charlie**: *grabs the blaster, switching from safety to combat, and gives it back to Louis* You had it on safety mode!

**Louis**: *looks at his blaster, then he shoots, hitting one of the stormtroopers*

**Charlie**: *impressed*

_Damn! And, he's a good shooter?! I like this kid!_

( Back at the battlefield, the princess, Sushi, and the customers shoot at the stormtrooper. Some were shot, and some of the customers were shot )

**Belius**: *taps on the princess's shoulder* I was about to give the girl this. *holds up a lightsaber* But, she's gone, and I was hoping you save it for her!

**Princess:** *looks at the lightsaber* How did you find this?!

**Belius**: It was a lost item back when the Death Star was destroyed! Thank god I got it first!

**Princess**: *shoves the lightsaber in her bag* Thank you, Belius.

**Belius**: No problem! Now, I need to join my customers so we can stop this war! *runs to the customers*

**Hazel**: *turns around* There's too many of them, princess! There's not that many people!

(Then, out of the ship, Stonley and Cozy ran towards them )

**Cozy**: *shoots the troopers with his blaster as he races to the two*

**Stonley**: *holding his lightsaber, and runs to the left side of the rock*

**Sushi**: *notices* Stonley?!

**Hazel**: What are you doing here?!

**Stonley**: I saw what happened! So, it's best if me and Cozy can help you!

**Sushi**: *gasps* You saw it through the force?!

**Stonley**: What?! No! I saw it through the window!

**Princess**: *turns to Stonley* Where's Louis?!

**Stonley**: I don't know! We searched, but he isn't in the ship! He must've run off!

**Princess**: WHAT?! HOW IS HE GOING TO- *gasps, turns to Kylo's ship, the door opening, sees Kylo, stepping out, holding his lightsaber, and turns back to the woods* Oh no…

**Kylo**: *looks around, seeing all the chaos*

( Then, a stormtrooper runs to Kylo )

**Stormtrooper**: Sir, we found the girl! *points to the east* She's over there!

**Kylo**: *turns, quickly, sensing she's in the woods*

( Louis and Charlie fight off the other stormtrooper, still shooting at them. The trooper almost hit Charlie, but Louis pulls her back )

**Louis**: He's too fast! We need a plan!

**Charlie**: *turns to the stormtrooper*

_I got this!_

**Charlie**: *snatches the blaster, leans out, and shoots at the trooper's chest*

**Louis**: *impressed, and turns to Charlie* That was fast!

**Charlie**: *winks* I've done some archery before when I was a kid.

**Louis**: Wow! I Hope I can learn archery!

**Charlie**: You will soon.*grabs Louis out* Now, kid, you need to go.

**Louis**: What?! *gasps* What about you?!

**Charlie**: I'll be fine. Don't you worry. Just find your sister, and tell her I'm in the woods.

**Louis**: *was going to cry* But-

**Charlie**: No buts. *gets out Louis's blaster* May I borrow this? Or, you might need it?

**Louis**: No. You can use it. I'm good with hiding.

**Charlie**: *sighs* Okay. *touches his shoulders* Be safe.

**Louis**: *nods, and runs off*

**Charlie**: *tries to smile, but then frowns, sighs*

_Who am I kidding? This is the worst idea. Okay. Don't say that. Just keep calm, and proceed to the plan._

**Charlie**: *runs to the other direction, finding a short cut, while holding Louis's blaster*

( Back to the war field, there were less customers to fight. The princess kept on shooting at the troopers, Sushi blasting at them, Hazel giving out orders, Cozy aims to the troopers, and Stonley uses his Jedi method. But, they were surrounded by a pack of stormtrooper )

**Stormtrooper**: Drop your weapons now! *raises the gun high to them*

( They obeyed, and were grabbed, putting them under arrest )

**Sushi**: *turns to the princess* What about Charlie and your brother?!

**Princess**: *sighs* I might not see them again.

**Hazel**: *lowers her head* This might be the end… *looks up* for us.

**Stonley**: Hold on… *closes his eyes, forcing something near them* We're being rescued.

**Princess**: *turns* Who?!

**Stonley**: *looks up*

( We see a huge group of ships, zooming near the bar. They begin to shoot at every stormtrooper )

**Sushi**: *looks up, gasps*

**Hazel**: No way!

**Princess**: *shocked* The resistance!

**Stormtrooper**: The resistance is here! Get back to your TIEs. Go, go, go!

( Stormtroopers lets go of the three as they make their way towards their TIE )

**Stonley**: *rolls his sleeves up* Oh no you don't! *forces two of them to freeze, and throws then onto a tree*

( The rest of the TIE fighters flies off, shooting at the X-wings )

( Reistance's X- wing captain, Poe Dameron, sees three of them, shooting at them )

**Poe**: Okay, fighters! Stay alert! These TIE fighters are scattered!

**Rodin**: On it!

**Willaz**: Alright, captain!

**Yowin**: Roger that!

( The x- wings shoot each and every TIE fighter. Poe's x- wing does a huge flip, shooting at two TIE fighters )

**Sushi**: *shoots at the stormtroopers, dodging and rolling away, until he sees Poe's x-wing, and he was impressed* YEAH! WHAT A SHOT!

**Poe**: *laughs* I love my job!

( Back at the woods, Charlie pops out from a huge boulder, panicking as she looks around, pointing Louis's blaster )

_Okay… just stay calm. I'm all alone, which is bad. But, at least I have a weapon to protect myself._

**Charlie**: *hears swinging from the west, looking at the direction, hears a lightsaber from the east, looking in the east, and another sound from the south, taking another turn*

_Okay! I definitely can tell I'm not alone!_

**Charlie**: *walks slowly. But, hears a creak, turns quickly* Hello? *hears it again, turning around* Is anyone h-here? Louis? *hears another* Guys?! *then, something jumps out of a bush* AGH! *aims for the thing. But, I realized it was a porg. It flies away* Oh, phew… it's just a porg. Cute little porg. Now, back to planning. *continues*

( She pops up from a field of rocks, searching for danger )

_I feel like something isn't right. I just can't seem to know what it is. _

**Charlie**: *gasps, and stops* Wait a second… *hears something behind her, a crackling sound*

_Kylo..._

**Charlie**: *turns quickly, raising up her blaster, walks slowly to the sound, and then peaks, nothing there* Oh. *sighs* Phew. I thought it was-

**Kylo**: *comes behind a rock beside her, twirling his lightsaber*

**Charlie**: *turns quickly, startled* AGH! *aims blaster at Kylo, shooting rapidly at him*

**Kylo**: *walks slowly to her, dodging every shot from the blaster with his lightsaber*

**Charlie**: EEP! *steps back, then runs on top of the rocks, still shooting at Kylo*

**Kylo**: *follows her, still dodging every shot with his lightsaber*

**Charlie**: *gets tired of shooting* WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE-

**Kylo**: *dodges some more of the bullets, then raises his arm, freezing Charlie*

**Charlie**: *gasps, stops moving, and drops the blaster*

_Oh no… this can't be happening!_

**Kylo**: *moves closer to her*

_You better get away from me! _

**Kylo**: *lowers his lightsaber* Finally… we met for the first time…

_Finally? Was he expecting me to meet him this whole time?!_

**Kylo**: *walks around Charlie to the back* Now… *raises his lightsaber close to Charlie's neck* the future…

**Charlie**: Ugh… *gulps, shivering in fear*

**Kylo**: *goes in front of her, lowering his lightsaber, still holding his hand up* The future… *puts his hand closer to Charlie's face* you know what's going to happen…

**Charlie**: *breathes heavily, sweating* L-look… you don't have to do this. I know what's going to happen in your future. If you just let me live… it can happen… Ben Solo.

**Kylo**: *backs away, surprised* H-how did you...

**Stormtrooper**: *runs to Kylo* Sir, the resistance, they're here. Should we fall back?

**Kylo**: *turns to the Stormtrooper, turns to Charlie, and back to the trooper. He growls, stomping his way towards Charlie* Make the map a side mission. We already have what we need.

**Charlie**: *gasps*

_No! You can't just sent me to your place, and just access my mem-_

**Kylo**: *tightens his fist, making Charlie unconscious, carries her, and walks to his ship*

_Oh! Or, just like what you did to Rey._

( The X- wings continue to fight the TIE fighters. Until, they notice a resistance transport, landing. They flew over there, landing )

( The rest of the TIE fighters flies away back to the Star Destroyer )

**Sushi**: *looks at the TIE fighters* Where are they going?

**Stonley**: *looks up* They're heading back to the Star Destroyer. I guess their leader sent them back.

**Princess**: *looks at the woods, worried*

**Hazel**: *puts her blaster down, and walks up to her* Are you okay?

**Princess**: *sighs* I'm so worried about my brother. He's still out there with Charlie… *then, she sees Louis, running out of the woods, then too the princess, she gives a hug* LOUIS! Where were you?! Where's Charlie?!

**Louis**: *hugs her* I was coming from the woods!

**Princess**: Where's Charlie?!

**Louis**: I-

**Cozy**: *points to Kylo's ship* I think I found her.

( They all turn to Kylo's ship, looking at Kylo carrying Charlie to his ship )

**Princess**: Oh no…

**Hazel**: Kylo Ren...

**Sushi**: *gasps, running to his ship*

**Princess**: Sushi!

**Sushi**: *runs quickly, breathing heavily* NO! Nonononononono! No! NO! NO! *stops, seeing the ship flying off back to the Star Destroyer* CHARLIE! *breathes heavily, shaking his head*

**Stonley**: He got Charlie…

**Louis**: *sniffs, tears falling down* Charlie…

**Cozy**: *lowers head*

**Princess**: *covers her mouth, feels guilty* What have I done…

**Hazel**: *taps on her shoulder* Princess. The general wants to see you.

**Princess**: *nods, walking with her*

**Sushi**: *runs up to Stonley and Cozy* D-did you see that, you guys?! He stole Charlie!

**Stonley**: *turns around* I know. And, we're going to bring her back before he accesses her memories.

**Cozy**: *walks with him* Come on, Sushi. Don't be left behind

**Sushi**: *nods, running to them*

( We see the Rebellion Transport, the doors opening, revealing an old lady. The general. Leia Organa )

**Leia**: *walks up to the princess*

**Princess**: *walks up to her* General...

**Leia: **Princess…

**Princess**: I did what you've asked. And, I did.

**Leia**: *nods* I can tell.

( The others walked beside her )

**Leia**: *looks at them, smiling* And, your team is all cleaned up.

**Hazel**: Well, not all.

**Leia**: *tilts head, confused* What do you mean, general?

**Princess**: We had a new member. She's a teenager. But, she's captured. By your son-

**Leia**: Ben…

**Princess**: Correct

**Sushi**: *adds in* But, she's special. She lives in another universe.

**Leia**: *puzzled*

**Stonley**: This girl, Charlie, she only has twenty-four hours left until she leaves this universe, waking up from her real world.

**Leia**: I'm confused. *nods* I don't know. We can talk about it at the base. Meet me there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( Translated to the resistance base, the Bright Rebellions make their way down, and off the ship. We see them going into the base, except for Sushi, walking towards the pilots )

**Sushi**: *walks forward, until he sees a pilot, picking up a BB unit droid. He finds it familiar, and runs to him* POE!

**Poe**: *turns to Sushi, chuckles, and runs to him* Oh no… *hugs Sushi* Sup, cousin!

**Sushi**: *lets go* I saw you back at Fasgawn! You were awesome!

**Poe**: I know, right?! And, I saw you hitting those TIE fighters!

**Sushi**: Heck yeah I did! *starts to get serious* Poe, I need to tell you something serious.

**Poe**: Sure. Anything for my favorite cousin. *BB-8 rolls to him, beeping* I know. I know. I'll be there in a second. Tell me, quickly.

( Stonley and Cozy watches the group, relaxing )

**Stonley**: Today is crazy! Dealing with a teenager from a different universe, and finding Skywalker! *turns to Cozy* Can anything get any worse?

**Cozy**: *shrugs* Maybe you can train that boy

**Stonley**: Louis?

**Cozy**: Yeah. After what happened back there, he was all alone. Looked a bit untrained. Should you continue your training with him?

**Stonley**: *paused, looks away, and sighs* He's a cool boy. *turns back to Cozy* Let me see what I can do with him.

( In the base, we see Leia, the princess, and General Hazel working on the mission )

**Leia**: So, let me get this straight: You had another member, a teenager named Charlie, who isn't from this universe. But, she got hit by the most dangerous rock, and teleports to this universe, and my son is trying to capture her because he thinks she knows about the future to this universe?

**Princess**: Exactly. And, I'm the one who made her get captured.

**Hazel**: *turns to the princess* No, it isn't. *turns back to Leia* This girl is important to us. If your son accesses her memories, he can wipe out the resistance, and the First Order will rule the universe.

**Controller**: General. I found something.

**Leia**: Let me see. *looks at the screen*

**Controller**: The princess is right. According to her description, she comes from the universe called the Milky Way, on planet Earth.

**Leia**: *turns to the princess and Hazel* Guessing you two are right. We'll get this girl. But, after that, we must resume back to finding the map to Skywalker.

**Princess**: You have my words, general.

( Then, Sushi and Poe runs in to Leia, the princess, and Hazel )

**Poe**: General, my cousin, Sushi, he has an idea to bring her back.

**Leia**: *looks at Sushi and back to Poe* I liked to hear his plan. *turns to the princess* Do you have any other ideas?

**Princess**: *turns to Hazel, then to Sushi, and back to Leia, sighs* I like to hear his plan. If it's good, we can use it for Charlie's escape.

**Sushi**: Sweet! I've also got a title for my plan! It's called…. Uh… *thinks, then snaps his fingers* I got it! "Charlie's rescue plan!"

( Everyone was puzzled )

**Sushi**: *shrugs* What? Is it bad?

**Poe**: No, cousin. *wraps his arm around him* That's a good title!

**Sushi**: *smiles* Okay! Let's go and save Charlie! Now, *looks around* I need something touchable. Anyone got touchable screens or something?

**Hazel**: *leans to the princess* I have a bad feeling about this plan.

**Princess**: It's our only chance to save Charlie before Kylo gets it.

**Hazel**: *turns* What do you think she's doing now?

**Princess**: *crosses her arms, looks away* I don't know, general… But, I'm worried.

**Hazel**: *puts her arm around her* There's nothing to worry about. We can get her in a flash.

**Princess**: *does a small smile* Yeah. Now, let's go. *walks to Sushi* There's not that much time!

**Hazel**: *nods* Right! *follows her*

(While the resistance forge a plan to save Charlie, we switched to the First Order Base, ships zooming out from their the interrogation room, we see Charlie, strapped onto a table, still unconscious from Kylo's force )

**Charlie**: *wakes up, shocked, looking around, but was startled by Kylo, staring at her* W-where am I?! *struggles*

**Kylo**: *answers, calmly* You're my guest.

**Charlie**: *gasps, and looks up at Kylo*

_That same line from Force Awakens, when he met Rey!_

**Charlie**: What you mean by is the First Order Base, huh?

**Kylo**: *takes a deep breath*

_Oh no.. it's happening… I can't make him mad… Just ask normally._

**Charlie**: Where are my friends?

**Kylo**: You mean the murderers? Which they're, so called, your friends?

**Charlie**: *makes a look* Yeah… And, they're not murderers. You're the murderer.

**Kylo**: *nods* I know… I am a murderer...

_Oh! That works!_

**Kylo**: *tilt his head a bit* You still want to kill me?

_Oh, what kind of question is that?!I never wanted to kill you, or Rey, too!_

**Charlie**: *sighs*

_Just say what Rey would say… _

**Charlie**: How can a seventeen year old girl killed a twenty- two year old guy who's behind that stupid mask his whole life?

**Kylo**: *stood in silence, and raises his hands to his mask*

_What's he doing?_

**Kylo**: *clicks on both sides of his mask*

_Oh crap! No! No! I DIDN'T MEAN BY TAKING OFF HIS-_

**Kylo**: *removes his mask, revealing a familiar face*

**Charlie**: *gasps, then shakes in fear*

_I gotta say… this looks scarier in real life than on screen!_

**Kylo**: *sat his mask on a sandy platform*

_Crap! He sat on his helmet!_

**Kylo**: *walks further to Charlie*

_He's coming closer to me!_

**Charlie**: *breaths in*

_No, Charlie! You got this! Just try to be honest with him! Make him trust you!_

**Kylo**: Tell me about your future.

_Here goes nothing…_

**Charlie**: T-the future, you ask? *clears her throat* W-Well, you see, the future is far from the past, and the future is more like the present… for me! *nods* Y-yeah! My future is the present, which is the… past?

**Kylo**: *tighten his knuckles*

**Charlie**: But, believe me, you'll love the future! It has e-everything you like… from right now! *nods* Yeah! You got wars, new weapons, new machines-

**Kylo**: *cuts her off, changing the subject* I have heard things about you ever since you came to this universe. *looks to the right* We have your friend's droid, taking out every data from it's card, *turns to Charlie* and some were about you. Though you weren't important until you, so called "theories" made me find the right person to Skywalker.

_*sighs* Well, nice job trying your best to keep secrets, dumb $$._

**Kylo**: But, before I want the map to Skywalker, I think it's best if I learn more about you.

_The heck is he talking about?_

**Kylo**: *reaches his left hand close to Charlie's face*

**Charlie**: *gasps, and turns away*

_CRAP! HE'S FORCING ME!_

**Kylo**: I see… that you're smart with this thing called _Star Wars_… *moves closer* Not just that… but, more from this… universe.

_Oh no! He's looking through spoilers from myself, the Force Awakens, and the Last Jedi!_

**Charlie**: *sweating, tears fall onto her cheeks*

**Kylo**: I see… a girl… a scavenger…

_NO! SHAKE IT OFF, CHARLIE!_

**Kylo**: Not just that… she joins the resistance… *chuckles* How thrilling…

**Charlie**: *shakes her head*

_MAKE IT STOP! HOW CAN I-_

**Charlie**: *gasps*

_WAIT! I'VE GOT IT! But, I hope it works._

**Kylo**: *does a small smirk* And, surprisingly… I'd successfully, capture her… Guessing I am not a failure after all… What's better is she finds Skywalker… in an island-

**Charlie**: Get out of my head, you dweeb!

**Kylo**: *moves closer*

_Nononononononono-_

**Kylo**: I know what you're thinking…it's in there… and you'll give it to me.

_Guess I have to be more Reyish!_

**Charlie**: *turns to Kylo* I won't give you CRAP!

**Kylo**: *moves back, lowering his hand down* We'll see. *raises up again, to Charlie's red face*

_Crap! He's onto me! I need… to move away!_

**Charlie**: *moves her head forward, but tries her best to pull her head away*

**Kylo**: *pushes his hands more to her face*

_I gotta do something! Wait! THAT LINE! *sighs* Hope it works!_

**Charlie**: *pulling her head back, sweating crazy* You… you're afraid of not being as...good as… AS DARTH VADER!

**Kylo**: *surprised, and pull his hand away, shocked*

**Charlie**: *pulls her head away, hitting the table hard with her back head* OW! SHOOT!

**Kylo**: *looks at his hands, then at her, angry, and stomps out of the room, leaving Charlie, turns to a stormtrooper, standing on the right side of the entrance* Keep an eye on her! *stomps away*

**Stormtrooper**: *nods, walking into the room*

_Huh… strangely, that worked, but made it worse at the same time._

( At the throne room, Kylo gets an argument with Snoke, holographed )

**Snoke (holographed)**: You're telling me this girl *tightens his fist* resist you?!

**Kylo**: *shouts, angrily* She is not a Jedi, and not strong with the force! She's untrained, but might have known this back in her future universe!

**Snoke (holographed)**: And, how can you tell this is true?

**Hux**: *walks in, disrupting* We examine her by one of the droids from the Bright Rebellions. *stops* We can get more from her if we get her memories. She might have the map to Skywalker.

**Snoke (holographed)**: As soon as we get the map, we can finally win. First order will be victorious, and this could end the resistance forever. *points his hand to the entrance* Leave, general. Continue on finding Skywalker.

**Hux**: *nods* Yes, Supreme Leader. *walks out*

**Kylo**: *turns back, and back to Snoke* I need more time to get her. I just need more of your guidance.

**Snoke (holographed)**: *leans forward* You think if this girl is the key to finding Skywalker, bring her to… me! *disappears*

**Charlie**: *struggles to release, gives up, and sighs*

_What's the point? I'll never get out of here. Guessing this is the end of me. *lowers head* I can't be like Rey, using the force trick on the stormtrooper- *gasps* Wait. *turns to the stormtrooper* That's it! I can act like Rey. But, *turns away* I don't have the force. *smirks* Unless… I can predict their future. Good idea, Charlie!_

**Charlie**: *turns* Hey! You! Sir!

**Stormtrooper**: *turns to Charlie* What is it now?

**Charlie**: Can you… come for a second?

**Stormtrooper**: *walks towards her* Make it quick.

**Charlie**: *takes a deep breath* You know that I'm from the future, right?

**Stormtrooper**: Of course. Everyone knows.

**Charlie**: Well, it would be best if I could tell you your future.

**Stormtrooper**: R-really?

**Charlie**: *nods* Sure. Just give me your name.

**Stormtrooper**: *clears throat* FN-2187.

_Wait… *gasps* IT'S FINN! _

**Charlie**: *chuckles* Not a good one. What about-

_NO! WAIT! If I call him Finn, mean like I know that is Finn, by his name code, but that can mess up the timeline. I gotta make the timeline clean, no errors._

**FN-2187**: You alright?

**Charlie**: Huh? Oh! Your name is alright! I'll just call you FN, if that's okay with you.

**FN-2187**: *nods* That's fine with me. So, what about my future?

**Charlie**: Oh! Right! Um…

_Got to make this clear._

**Charlie**: Your future is… complicated. You think your job as a stormtrooper would be easy… but, there can be violence, making you feel… uncomfortable. Until, one day, a village is attacked by your kind, the First Order. You felt fear… scared…. Didn't feel like being part of this situation. But, there's something… happy. Something good. A pilot, from the resistance.

**FN-2187**: *gasps*

**Charlie**: *continues* But, he's friendly, helping you escape from this nightmare. But, you crashed, meeting up with another important person… a scavenger… She's nice. You saved her, and you're part of the good side...

**FN-2187**: *shocked* I never knew this would happen: wars, freedom, meeting important future people *chuckles* But, that's when I met you. You warned me about these possible outcomes that could happen to me!

(While he talks, Kylo Ren stomps his way to the interrogation room.)

**FN-2187**: *continues* And, I thank you for that.

**Charlie**: *does a smile* Anytime.

**FN-2187**: *looks around* I-I'm not allowed to do this; but, I'll free you. *puts his arm behind the table, removing the cuffs from her arms to legs*

**Charlie**: *jumps off, rubbing her wrist* I need a room to communicate with my friends! I don't know how, though.

**FN-2187**: *salutes* I can help!

**Charlie**: *turns to FN* Really?!

**FN-2187**: Of course!

**Charlie**: *smiles* OMG! Thank you so much, Finn- I mean, FN!

**FN-2187**: *nods, moving to the front of her* Follow me! *runs out of the room to the communicate room*

**Charlie**: *follows him*

_Yes! I successfully told his future, clearly!_

(After the two fades out, turning right of the hallway, Kylo finally reaches the interrogation room. When he entered, all he could see was an empty table, no one except for himself.)

**Kylo**: *circles around, angry* No… *breaths faster* No! *pulls out his lightsaber, and ignites his blade* GUARDS! *throws a tantrum, swinging his lightsaber around , hitting walls and the table* GUARDS!

(Two stormtroopers enter, stopping near the room Kylo is in, hearing the sounds of destruction in the interrogation room. With fear, they took a step back, and turned around, proceeding. Back at the bridge, we see General Hux, checking on every data to charging up the Killar base)

**Hux**: *looks over the window* How much longer until the charging is complete?

**Worker**: Sir, the Star Killer will load completely on the tenth day. Shall we search for Skywalker during this?

**Hux**: No, no. It's okay. Leader told us he already has what he needs.

**Worker**: *turns to Hux* And, what if it doesn't work?

**Hux**: *sighs* Then, we have to resume our mission on finding members of the resistance. *crosses his arms* We'll never give up finding him.

( Back at the resistance base, everyone is surrounded by a table, with a hologram of the Starkiller Base. In the middle, we see Sushi, discussing everyone about his plan to save Charlie )

**Sushi**: Okay! So, we're making a plan to save our friend before she gets toasted! *scrolls the hologram* This area is the entrance. We can get the Rebellion to group in, either distracting or shooting at these troopers.

**Ackbar**: *confused* But, that's the point. Each entrance is guarded by a huge load of troopers.

**Leia**: *nods* He has a point. You have less members from your team.

**Sushi**: I know about that. But, *turns to the princess and general* We do have tough ones. *turns back* We have a Jedi, a wookie, a general, and a strong princess.

**Princess**: *looks away*

**Hazel**: *pats her* She doesn't want to hear about it… *sighs* She has been through a lot back then.

**Sushi**: Riiight…*turns* Sorry about that, Princess.

**Princess**: *sighs* No worries.

**Leia**: I know your group is trained very well. But, this might not work. Even though you believe this can work, there is a chance it can fail.

**Sushi**: But, if we do this, carefully, we can save her, and stop this madness before he gets what he wants! *turns to Cozy* How much time if left before she awakes?!

**Cozy**: *looks at the pad* Only seven hours left, Sushi.

**Sushi**: *turns back* We got time!

**Ackbar**: But, it's not that much time to save her. The more we talk, the more we do not see her again. So, make this quick!

**Sushi**: *turns to Ackbar* But, that's all I planned.

**Ackbar**: *slams table* That's not that much of a plan, sir. We need more than just that!

**Controller**: General! We got a message from the First Order.

**Leia**: *sighs and facepalms* Let me hear it.

**Controller**: Yes, miss. *accepts the message*

( The message appears, and it wasn't a member of the First Order. It was Charlie and FN-2187, holographed. Sushi, the princess, General Hazel, Louis, Cozy, Stonley, and the rest of the resistance were surprised )

**Princess**: *gasps* Oh my…!

**Louis**: *smiles*

**Hazel**: Impossible...

**Leia**: * turns to the team* Is this what you were talking about? Is this Charlie?

( They all nod )

**Stonley**: *nods* I knew she would be fine.

**Sushi**: *shocked* Charlie! You're alright! *looks at FN-2187 and gasps* And, there's a stormtrooper beside you! Watch out!

**Charlie (holographed)**: No, no, no! *waves her hands* He's good! He's good! He helped me get here!

**Sushi**: *looks at FN-2187*

**FN-2187 (holographed)**: *waves* Don't worry. I helped her.

**Sushi**: *nods, looking back at Charlie* I trust you! *sighs* Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

**Charlie (holographed)**: *nods* First, yes. Second, sort of. He forced me, and banged my head really hard on this table, when he tried to access my head. *rubs her head*

**FN-2187 (holographed)**: But, she's okay. I checked for wounds.

**Sushi**: Has he access to anything important from your head?

**Charlie (holographed)**: He only got most of the minors, and almost had one important one.

**Sushi**: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness for that.

**Charlie (holographed)**: But, what's not okay is Ben knows I'm out. He might send the rest of the troops to find me.

**Sushi**: *puzzled* Ben?

**Princess**: Ben Solo, *turns to Sushi* or Kylo Ren.

**Sushi**: Heh. That's one stupid name.

**FN-2187 (holographed)**: *nods* True.

**Charlie (holographed)**: First off, that is a terrible choice of name. Second, I might not have much time to explain. I need an escape pod to get to you.

**Sushi**: *nods* No, Charlie! We're coming to get you!

**Charlie (holographed)**: But, what if Kylo finds me?

**Sushi**: Trust me, Charlie! We can get to you! I have a plan to get you!

**Charlie**: *sighs* I'm not sure, Sushi. I hope this plan is a good one.

**Sushi**: Pffft! Trust me, Charlie. This plan will be helpful for you to escape. And, it can help you reach you from protecting you before you go back to your universe.

**Charlie (holographed)**: *sighs* Okay…

**FN-2187 (holographed)**: *turns back, hearing footsteps from the hallway, and turns back to Charlie* They're coming!

**Charlie (holographed)**: *sighs* You better make this quick, guys!

**Sushi**: Don't worry, we'll-

( Then, the message closes off )

**Sushi**: Um… get to you on time… *sighs, and turns to the crew* Okay, you guys understand?

**Leia**: *thinks* Hmm… I'm not sure. But, *sighs* We'll try your plan.

**Poe**: *joins in* Yeah! Besides, I can send out my pilots for protection! We're on your side.

**Sushi**: *smiles* Thanks.

**Poe**: *nods* Anytime. *turns to the crew* Now, lets go, and save that girl!  
( Everyone cheers)

**Princess**: Um, actually, her name is Charlie.

**Poe**: *turns to the princess* Oh… *turns back* Well, save Charlie!

( Everyone cheers again )


End file.
